1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptic device, such as liquid crystal device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrooptic device which includes a sampling circuit that samples image signals on image signal lines so as to feed the sampled signals to data lines laid in an image display region and which performs inversion drive. The invention further relates to a driver circuit which is well suited for application to such an electrooptic device, and an electronic equipment which includes such an electrooptic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrooptic device of the specified type can be constructed such that an element array substrate, which is formed with displaying electrodes, various wiring lines such as data lines, switching elements to switch pixels, such as thin film transistors (hereinbelow “TFTs”) or thin film diodes (hereinbelow “TFDs”), etc., is arranged in opposition to an counter substrate, which is formed with a common electrode, formed over the whole surface of the substrate, scanning electrodes formed in the shape of stripes, color filters, light shield films, etc. An electrooptic substance, such as liquid crystal, is sandwiched in between the pair of substrates, and an image display region in which the displaying electrodes are arranged is located substantially centrally of the element array substrate (that is, on the region of the substrate facing the liquid crystal or the like).
A “built-in peripheral circuit type” of electrooptic device can also be provided in which peripheral circuits, such as a scanning line driver circuit, data line driver circuit, sampling circuit and inspection circuit, are built in the peripheral region of the element array substrate located around an image display region.
Among the peripheral circuits, the sampling circuit is constructed to include sampling switches formed of, for example, TFTs. The input side (for example, source side) of each sampling switch is connected to a corresponding image signal line laid in the peripheral region, while the output side (for example, drain side) thereof is connected to a corresponding data line laid in the image display region or its lead-out line. The sampling circuit is constructed so as to sample an image signal in response to a sampling circuit drive signal which is fed from a data line driver circuit to the control terminal (for example, gate) of each sampling switch, and to feed the sampled signal onto the data line.
On the other hand, in the electrooptic device of this type, an inversion drive scheme where the polarities of voltages to be applied to respective pixel electrodes are inverted with predetermined rules is adopted so as to prevent the deterioration of an electrooptic substance attributed to DC voltage application, and to prevent cross-talk or flickering of a displayed image.
The 1H inversion drive scheme is used as the inversion drive scheme, whose control is comparatively easy and which realizes an image display of high quality. During a display corresponding to the image signal of one frame or field, the pixel electrodes arrayed with odd-numbered rows are driven by a potential of positive polarity with respect to the potential of a common electrode, while the pixel electrodes arrayed with even-numbered rows are driven by a potential of negative polarity with respect to the potential of the common electrode, and during the subsequent display corresponding to the image signal of the next frame or field, contrary to the above, the pixel electrodes arrayed with the even-numbered rows are driven by a potential of positive polarity, while the pixel electrodes arrayed with the odd-numbered rows are driven by a potential of negative polarity (that is, the pixel electrodes of the same rows are driven by the potential of the identical polarity, and such a potential polarity is inverted in frame or field cycles for every row).